Broken Memories
by angie9281
Summary: The aftermath of the events that took place in the story Purged, Sookie is feeling as of things may be better for not to know her life as it currently is and when she decides that perhaps everyone would be better off not knowing the truth of it, that they may be safer, things don;t go as she planned and it is up to her kin to try to set things right before the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Prologue**

She had flashed straight to Faery and to the palace of her family, where her daughter and son in law ruled the realm. She knew she couldn't be followed by anyone back home and all she wanted, all she needed, was something to make the pain go away. Of course, once she saw her daughter, she became a blubbering mess. This latest crisis was the icing on the cake, she was tired of being targeted, of him being targeted. "I feel this is for the best, if we were to forget everything, to move on with new lives. I mean, if everyone else was to remember, like our friends, our family, fine. But for him and me? I think it is for the best. I…I am a strong woman but even I…have limits and I think this is what will save us both. Even if…..even if it means separating."

"You want to take the past, your memories away? And dad's? you would become strangers and leave the rest of us in a weird situation. Unless you decide you want to alter everyone else's memories." Aurora sighed as she took her mother's silence as an answer. "How would I be explained, then, if he forgets you, you…you wouldn't know who I was….not really…."

"Find me a way to selectively alter the memories of us and our friends and family. Fill the holes in with filler, whatever…..but perhaps it would be best for us all not to-"

"No. I want to remember." Aurora said as she shot to her feet. "And I won't allow you to go through this, I just….its crazy!"

Sookie's magic flared up with her anger and bitterness, a shield forming around Aurora, who resisted fighting her own mother over this sensitive subject. "You think this is what I want? To give up a life I do love, to give up everything I wanted, everything I fought for? But it is for the safety of everyone and I would prefer no one to suffer anymore, or worse. I know where to find the magic I need and if you won't allow it, I hate to do this but-" Sookie waved a hand and her daughter was knocked out, placed in a deep sleep. As was the rest of the palace. Racing from the room, she saw sleeping faeries, including Aurora's hubby Blaze, slumbering on the ground. Reaching the library, she allowed her magic to guide her to the book she needed, the incantation she needed. And once the book was in hand, she began to cast the magic, tears in hand, the winds whipping. She saw she could pick and choose who would be affected by the magic and she made it so everyone, save for her friends and family, would forget who she really was, what Eric was and what they had once been what they would cease to be in a matter of moments.

 **Chapter 1**

The word had spread fast once Pam had reunited with her maker upon his return to the bar. He clearly was in no mood and had angrily ordered the patrons from the club under threat of draining. That was a good incentive for the vamps and humans alike to hightail it from there. Once alone, Pam pressed him for information and once he had revealed what Sookie was planning to do, she shook her head.

"I thought she put those dumb decision days behind her. Guess I was wrong." Pam said. "So apparently there's nothing to be done?"

"Unless she decides not to go along with it, I suspect in a matter of time, I , at least will not recall even meeting her. I think perhaps she may spare you and the rest from the magic, I don't think she wants to have any of your minds affected. But….the castle home…its somewhat of a mess." he said, bitterness in his voice as he paced the office.

"Again?" Pam sighed. "Its hard to get humans there, glamouring them to fix things up and what not but I suppose its gotta happen…consider that done but onto more important matters….." she trailed off as a chill wind filled the air, the lights flickering. They both recognized the hint of magic in the room and knew it had to have come from only one person.

"Before I lose…her….and incase you don't…..Pam….please. Do what you can to try to fix this. No matter what I may say or do or however I may change. Sookie changed me and without her….you know." he didn't have to go into detail and Pam took his hands into hers as the wave of magic overtook them, she feeling relieved as she was left with her memories intact. But seeing the dreamy expression that her maker had for a fleeting moment, that was enough to worry her. And sure enough, he started to speak and not of Sookie, but of the business, asking what the take was this evening, rounding the desk and sitting in the seat behind it, unconcerned, unaware that something had been taken.

"Sookie… " Pam started to say and as hard hearted as she still could be, Pam was having trouble coming to grips with that had happened, what Sookie had had happen. That she too was now unaware of their involvement, that they were both strangers to each other…..Pam found herself in a rare moment of heartbreak.

"Pardon?" he asked as he started poring over the nights takings, brow furrowed as he met her gaze and saw she looked upset. And unable to help herself, Pam told him what had transpired, from the past few nights up to now. "You were despondent and wanted to get rid of that part of you you hated and she did it….but she was so hurt…she wanted to forget….everything. And made you forget too. Apparently she wanted to give us all a chance for a good, better and safer life. But I think she may have made things worse. And she doesn't even know now what she has done." Pam went on to recount his past, and present existence with the faerie that he himself had had a hand in at making part vamp.

He blinked at her for a moment and then started to laugh. "You have a imagination unlike anything I have ever known…come on, you know I could and will do better than some barmaid. A human one at that…and hybrids they aren't possible, they don't exist. Whatever your game is, its amusing but its going to be dawn in a few hours and I would like to put this to bed." he nodded at the paperwork awaiting him. Pam was not about to let this go but she knew she needed to get to the one person she knew had the power to undo this. Or so she hoped.

 **Chapter 2**

Everything was fuzzy to her, she felt like there was holes in her memories, like something was missing. She also didn't know just where home was, and that was certainly disconcerting. Confusion was her name right about now and she knew she had let Jason and his family move into her farmhouse but why that was, she knew not. Something was wrong, very much so and she felt empty inside, scared. It was with a scream she saw the woman land in front of her, her hands on her shoulders and looking at her with concern. She knew who this person was but couldn't bring herself to remember the name. it was as if things were being stolen from her memory by the moment.

Pam sensed something had went wrong. Of course it did, it was their lives, wasn't it? Things always went awry and it would seem that Sookie was losing more than the memory of just her love, but everyone she knew….everything she knew. Pam suspected within hours, the girl wouldn't; know a thing about anything. Terrified eyes looked back at Pam and she knew that it was a very rapid brain drain that had gone wrong. She had meant well but Pam still swore under her breath at the stupidity of the actions by the waitress. Grabbing her by the arm before she could run off, she also noticed that clearly, the girl didn't know what she was, what she could do. "Listen, Sookie….I am a friend, family, actually. And I don't want to hurt you but you did something incredibly stupid and-" she was cut off by the arrival of Aurora and Blaze, both looking at the scene with concern.

"She knocked me and the rest of the palace into sleep so she could do this…and it seems that it hasn't worked out like was supposed to."

Pam flashed her fangs. "Supposed to? Like you wanted her and him to forget? She is definitely worse off than my maker is, he at least remembers everything else but she…..she's losing everything she had in that head of hers."

"The spell has gone wrong, it backfired on her for some reason, memory magic is a dangerous thing and she has basically turned her brain into a sieve…everything is draining from her, everything she was….she's nothing but a scared little girl now. But I do know of a way to undo this. The only way that is can happen and I wish there was another way but she got over her head in this magic from what one of the elders back in Faery told me."

Blaze raked a hand through his wavy brown hair, his icy green eyes looking somewhat desperate. "It sounds simple but yet it may be the biggest challenge that they have ever faced. They have to reconnect in every way possible." Blaze looked almost red-faced. "And I mean every way. Or this is going to be their fate. Lost to each other forever. Memories never to be regained."

"Somehow this seems worse than the amnesia crap." Pam sighed

"It really is…..they wouldn't lose just memories forever, but everything…..and since they don't remember each other, they….they don't remember me. Because I was a part of them and as such….kind of a snowball effect."

Pam still had a hold of Sookie, who looked positively terrified at the vampire holding her. "Look, if you…if you want money, I don't have-"

"You have more than you could ever imagine and I am gonna help fix this. Its too close to dawn but tomorrow night, you and I are going to pay a visit to a mutual friend."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" protested Sookie, though Pam ignored her.

"Keep in touch…I will bring her to him tomorrow and-"

"That may not be wise. Gone are the memories and as such, the feelings he had for her. You may well be feeding her to the wolves with you good intentions." Aurora said, concerned for the welfare of her mother.

"I have known him longer than you have faerie queen." Pam snapped, and thought she cared for Aurora deeply, she also had no patience when it came to helping the one she was closest to in her life. "He won't harm her. If I ask it, he won't. as long as I am around, she will be fine. You trust me, right?" she waited for a response and when she got a pair of stiff nods, Pam flew off, Sookie in tow. Off to the palatial mansion that was also now foreign to the addlebrained Sookie. With any luck, Pam thought to herself, this time tomorrow, they could have this over and done with. But that, she knew, was truly, very much, a overambitious thought

"You have all of two days to get them together. After that….no amount of faerie magic can bring them back to where they were and I suppose she will have what she wanted, to keep them both safe from each others troubles and their combined troubles." Aurora shouted, knowing the vamp could hear her perfectly well. Time was certainly not on their side. Yet again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

She was trying to be patient with her houseguest and though she locked her securely in a guest room and knew there was little chance of the girl to escape, especially since she had become unaware of her abilities, Pam ignored the pounding on the walls and door and went to bed. Hours later, the sound finally stopped and she was finally able to rest more peacefully. Relatively speaking. To think that there was a chance that neither of them would remember one another, that Sookie especially had already lost almost all her memories thanks to the backfired magic….it was certainly troubling. She brought the girl some food that she kept around if needed and though at first the girl refused, she slowly came to accept the offering of cereal and juice.

"Eat up. You and I have somewhere to be tonight and feel free to turn the TV on and whatever….there is a en suite bathroom and I would let you explore the house but I can't chance you running off. Comprende?"

Sookie nodded in between bites. "I…feel like I know you but I know I don't and I want to be mad at you but I….I feel lost. I want to fear you but…..something feels…..right about being here."

Sighing, Pam explained that which had happened over the past several days. "This mess is your fault. " she said flatly and to the point but she was sympathetic. "If we are gonna get your brain fixed and you back into his heart and mind, you two need to get friendly real fast. And I think it may be easier said than done. I think he may have regressed back to the days just after you first met. When he saw you solely as a tool to be used. Nothing more."

Sookie shuddered. "If what you're saying is true then I have to…."

"The usual fairy tale crap, fall in love and yeah, get a little action. But you had a steamy past and present with him so I would think it would be like getting back on a bike after falling off. Something like that, metaphors ain't really my thing. I am gonna talk to him before I bring you before him but-"

"I feel like a pig being led to slaughter. If he is as dangerous and powerful as you say, this Eric character…..he will kill me in seconds. If I am lucky."

"He trusts me as much as he trusts-trusted-you before everything hit the fan. He won't harm you u promise you. But we need to get you cleaned up and refreshed if we are going to make a good impression. And Don't be surprised if he….takes note of you. You are more special than you realize."

The confused woman frowned. "Special how? Touched in the head or something?"

"Never mind that now, just know I will be there for you and won't let anything happen, ok? Now. Finish your food and take your time in the bathroom and help yourself to the closet. There should be something in there that fits and suits you somewhere. I outfitted all of the guest rooms with closets with clothes for every occasion. And body type. Not that I usually have a ton of guests…I couldn't help myself I suppose. " and she left the room, securing the door behind her as she did, leaving Sookie to wonder just how much longer she had. To live.

 **Chapter 4**

That night, the two took the new convertible Pam had acquired. It was a dark purple foreign number that was easily a six figure model. And as she sped through the streets making the roughly 40 mile trip to Shreveport from Bob Temps, Pam was uncharacteristically silent, her passenger just as so.

"I…..hope this is all real and you're being honest with me. I thought I was crazy before that I was losing my mind. But I really…I've lost everything but my name. that's all I can recall." Sookie said as Pam cast a sideways glimpse at her.

"This is no joke and I find none of this funny. You need to know there are people in your life that care for you greatly and….I want; you to remember them all. But if you can't….and he can't…we all have to go on with holes in our family, our friends…nothing can ever be the same again and that…" Pam winced at the words that came out of her mouth but realized it was the truth. "is too devastating for me to think about."

"You told me a lot but I think there is more you aren't telling me. All you told me is he and I….we were a item. But what else is there that-"

"Honestly, I don't want to make things more complicated then they already are. Just…..do what you can to get his attention because this reality for the two of you is gonna stick forever unless you can win him over and vice versa." Pam's anger at the situation was bobbling over, her already short fuse even shorter. Finally, they pulled into the rear of the white building and as she led her friend through the back entrance, a keypad requiring a fingerprint in position for entry. The door was unforgiving and the whole of the building had been given extra security over the past few years, since the cavalcade of threats directed at the former couple kept coming. But now, no one save for their friends and family remembered that the two had been an item, or what the waitress could do. That secret had gotten out and had brought out all kinds of crazies from the woodwork. Perhaps once this little mess was over. Perhaps that secret would remain this time, with more caution used on everyone's' parts.

"Stay here." Pam said, putting Sookie in what was the storage closet of the club. From outside, the trembling girl could hear the music and the raucous bar patrons and couldn't understand just how she could hear so well, she knew it was noisy but it felt oddly clear to her. Yeah, there was something about her that was being kept from her but for now, she had a daunting job ahead of her and she still doubted she would survive it. A few minutes later, the door opened and Pam gestured for her to follow her. And follow her she did, right into the office where yet another door was closed behind her and with Pam positioning herself in front if it, there was nowhere for the girl to go. Dressed in jeans and a v neck purple t, she couldn't look less harmless. And sure enough, the hulking figure behind the desk could hardly bother the glance at her. At first. Then something got his attention and Eric forced his gaze upon the girl. And as she stared back, gaping at the impressive vampire before her, she felt her stomach clench as she wondered if he was sizing her up as a threat…or as dinner.

 **Chapter 5**

"Pam had quite the tale to tell about you and I wasn't going to allow this meeting but judging by the scent I am picking up from you, you are clearly no ordinary human. And as I promised her I was not to harm you, tasting is not an option. And she also says that neither of us have memories of one another. That you and I….were connected not too long ago. That magic has left us as strangers. Perhaps even enemies. Pam has never lied to me however and if what she says has merit, at the very least I could see myself enjoying your company."

Sookie didn't know how to reply. Knowing what she did, at least, what Pam had told her, they had been very close. And he had risked his life for her on more than one occasion and she for him. Yet there was a stranger looking at her and she knew one was looking at him as well. Two days. And then he lunged at her, fangs sinking into her neck as she tried forcing him off, Pam trying to do the same but as strong as she was, she was no match for him and she could see the pallor of Sookie turning paler by the moment. And it was then that her power finally manifested, her instinct awakening. Memories briefly flashing in her mind, enough to allow her to blast her light at him, sending him over his desk and into the wall. And as he got to his feet, annoyance on his face, he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something come alive in him, something he thought was impossible. He couldn't; explain it. "You….you are a-"

"Apparently I am a hybrid though I lean mostly to the faerie side. Thanks to you, from what Pam told me, some time ago things happened and you…you turned me. Somewhat. I don't remember, of course and I know you don't either and I know I smell good and all to you but I would rather not do that again." Sookie said wearily as she started to take a few anxious paces back from him.

"I don't get involved with humans."

"Somehow I don't believe it. I don't remember anything about you or our time together or even…" she felt something in her midsection, s strange connection, a flicker of something. And she knew at that moment, he felt the same within him. But then it flickered away. But he knew what it was.  
"You and I have a bond….I felt it but…..it's gone." he said, confusion replacing his stoic expression. "Then this….what she said, its all true."

"And apparently all my fault because I only wanted to try to keep our family safe, to keep people from hunting us for our blood, our powers….but instead I made this happen. Neither of us remember our past or present. And we have two days to do so. We have to….reconnect and fall in love all over again and I seriously don't have any feelings towards you, to be honest….." she was only telling a half truth. And he knew it and he smirked at her.

"I felt a flicker of something a moment ago and it certainly wasn't hate I felt." he smirked, a look that was strangely comforting to her. But his face fell. "The last time I was trying to find someone, it ended….badly. If this proves to be a ruse or a trick….." he didn't need to explain the threat further, she got the message.

"Look, you two just get out of here and get to reconnecting. I know some places you've been to that you both enjoyed. Go to those places and maybe that can kick start a little fun time for y'all. And with people not gunning for you, not knowing what she can do, what she is…..you're safer. But I won't be more than a text away." a scream from the club floor signaled that Ginger had gotten herself into some kind of calamity. Or not. It was usually nothing when it came to Ginger and as much as Pam hated babysitting, she had come to care for the woman, who had been loyal to them all.

With Pam out of the room, the two were left to stare at each other awkwardly. The bond was there but muddled, a side effect of the magic. But it was starting to return. She was remembering flashes of things, unable to describe them, but it was a start. And she suspected he was feeling the same. Time to get this show on the road, she thought to herself. Taking the list of places that Pam had thrown into her hands, Sookie read the short list and handed it to the intimidating looking vamp before her. "I guess we should go?" she said, more of a question than anything else. Truth be told she was more scared than anything about being in his presence and doubted that they could come back from what she had done. Done with good intentions, but that was the thing about good intentions, wasn't it? Usually they went badly.

 **Chapter 6**

They started right in the very building that they had first met, the list said to start there and as she followed him to where he sat on the dais, upon the throne, he gestured for her to sit next to him in a spare seat. And as she took in the scene before them, the partiers and dangers at full swing, she had a flash in her mind. She saw him, then with longer hair and a air of mystery about him. She had been with another vampire at the time…she suddenly remembered the name. Bill. Things were returning. And she felt the bond alight again. Turning to face him, she saw in his eyes a brief moment of clarity, as if he remembered something as well. They remained there for several minutes before he took her by the hand and they left the club, not by car, but by air.

"I was planning to take the Porsche….but for some reason….this felt right…..and it feels right." he said as he felt her grip on him tighten. "what's the matter, think I am gonna drop you?"

She stared up at his face, the moonlight emphasizing the contours of his face. Sure he was cute and all but still, she had yet to have that feeling, that spark she knew she needed to feel for this to end well for them both. He looked at her for a moment and seemed to have a glimmer of recognition again and she turned her head down, embarrassed.

"I find myself oddly at ease with you." she said after a moment as they descended in a field. "What is this place?" she said with a frown, feeling a energy about her that was once again familiar. "The nightclub." she said under her breath as he let her down. And sure enough, she raised a hand, instinct taking over and there appeared the doorway to the still abandoned faerie club. Her hand down, the passage vanished and she felt a surge run through her head and she looked at him intently. "You….saved my life here. You killed some vamp who wanted to drain me and the others….." she paused, cocking her head to the side as she took in his features, slowly becoming familiar. And yet she felt herself drowning again, becoming lost again in the haze of the memory loss. He looked at her intently too, as if he too remembered their lost past and present. But something felt off. More so than they already did.

"I can't help but feel like this is right…and I need to be honest, all I really want to do is taste and-he couldn't finish his sentence as his former stoic and almost heartless persona returned to the surface. As did the temper, the anger she had seen at its worst. "You…..you're some kind of witch sent to distract me from something…..and I won't allow some pathetic abnormality to ruin me…." he snapped. And as for herself, she was feeling like she was losing ground she had gained and knew he had fallen back under, both needing that one true moment to set things right. She clasped him by the hands, using the strength that she had started to remember she had to keep him at bay, distracting him from doing what she knew he wanted to do and knowing he was as good as his word, she needed to beat him to the punch. "I remember the time…." she furrowed her brow, the flashes in her head weakening but she was managing to hang onto them. "The church…you were ready to give yourself up for me….and you took bullets for me on more than one occasion…." she closed her eyes as she felt her true self returning, but knew she had to seal the deal the only way she could. She forced herself against him and after some frisky hand play below the belt, she noted his stunned expression before she managed to make her big play and as her lips met his, she felt a brief moment of revulsion and befuddlement from him before he started to reciprocate and within ten minutes, she had been brought to the house that was starting to be familiar again to her, but as was everything else in her mind, it remained murky.

 **Epilogue**

They were both tangled in the sheets, dead to the world. But as they awoke one by one, they were hit by their returned memories and she rolled over on her side to face him, relief on her face rivaled only by than on his and she instantly started blubbering like a baby, apologizing for what she had made happen. "I just…..I want peace. And as tired as I am of memories being taken returned or messed up….I thought it would be a solution for us to be happy. Safe…" she laid her head so she was looking at the ceiling, her tears flowing like rivers. "I was stupid….so stupid. I didn't want you hurting anymore or me and I am glad that you've been purged of that magic you didn't want but…"

He looked relieved and yet there was a anger there she was not happy she had tapped into with casting the magic. She listened as he spoke, and was relieved that it was really more regret than anything else he felt.

"I understand why you did what you did. I get it. Our lives together have…not been easy. And I an grateful to be rid of that power…that beast I was able to become. But we can not and should not let fear and the threats of others deter us. I am not a quitter, you should know that by now and I think we both have come to thrive on adversity. And now, at least the secret of you being what you are has been returned to being known to only or family, our closest friends. No matter what, though, I think you know there are always those who would try to take us on and are idiots to try. Look at what we have survived….." he paused briefly. "If we hadn't reconnected, do you know how close I was to losing myself completely to that magic…I was ready to tear into you like…" he couldn't finish what he was saying, it was too upsetting. "And I would have gone on with my love not knowing that my one and only had died by my own hand. That our friends and family would only see me as a monster and I wouldn't know why."

She realized how foolish her plan had been. "Can you forgive me for being an idiot? I…..was desperate. I wanted to help you stop hurting, I wanted us to be safe, our family to be safe. But I guess there is no easy fix. We have to keep fighting." she said as she let him pull her into his arms. "I am so sorry." she sobbed into his chest and he said nothing but stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Pam will be relieved…..she does get tired of magic like this and I think we have had our fair share of it over the past years. Maybe we need to hope for something different next time. Maybe next time, I don't know…"

"Curse Pam with kids. Human ones." Sookie sniffled through her tears. "That would be something scary."

They laughed for a moment before taking in the moment, thankful to be reunited and that neither of them had been lost. For this time had been a closer of a call than either of them had realized.

 **THE END**


End file.
